fringefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Joshua Jackson
Joshua Jackson (n. 11 de junio de 1978) es un actor estadounidense. Interpreta a Peter Bishop Biografía Aunque nació en Vancouver se formó en California. A los 8 años tras el divorcio de sus padres volvió a mudarse a Vancouver, su ciudad natal, donde vivió con su madre (Fiona) y su hermana Aisleegh y donde despegó su carrera profesional apareciendo en una serie de anuncios (patatas chips Keebler) de los cuales unos promovían el turismo en la Colonia Británica. Mientras su familia se mudaba de Vancouver a California, Jackson cantó con el Coro de Niños de San Francisco (Francisco Boy's Chorus). Desde niño (11 años), decidió ser actor influido por la profesión de su madre que era directora de casting. Sus primeros trabajos tras las cámaras, después de los anuncios publicitarios, fueron para interpretar en teatro obras como "Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory" y series de televisión, consiguiendo un gran renombre mundial a partir de 1998 gracias a su participación en Dawson's Creek. Al describir a su personaje, Pacey, Jackson admite, "Hace cinco años, yo tenía problemas similares a los que enfrenta Pacey. Ambos crecimos en una atmósfera comunitaria. El creció en un pueblo mucho más pequeño, que tiene sus propias limitaciones y beneficios, pero yo crecí en una comunidad en la que conocía a todos en el vecindario, iba al colegio con los mismos chicos y pasé una década de mi vida con las mismas personas. Como Pacey, también tengo un extraño sentido del humor, me gusta reír, pasarlo bien y muchas veces me he metido en problemas por ello. Pero ninguno de nosotros es travieso por el simple hecho de serlo. Pacey está en su propio mundo, haciendo sus cosas, lo que desafortunadamente parece ofender a muchas personas." Jackson continúa, "Pacey es básicamente un extraño en la escuela y se siente desconectado de su propia familia. Siempre le han hecho sentir que es un fracasado y que nunca tendrá éxito, así que piensa que puede hacer cualquier cosa que quiera sin tener nada que perder. Encuentra un grupo de amigos que lo quieren por lo que es y aprecian sus extrañas cualidades. Pacey también es el extraño en su familia. Su padre es el alguacil de Capeside, y su hermano es el comisionado. Se siente más cercano a su madre y hermanas, pero ellas están fuera del pueblo, estudiando. Por la dinámica de su familia, Pacey se siente más cómodo con las mujeres. Yo fui criado entre mujeres, éramos tan sólo mi madre, mi hermana y yo, y por eso también me siento más cómodo entre las mujeres." Joshua Jackson fue aventajado desde muy joven. Hizo su primera aparición en "Crooked Hearts" de Michael Bortman, siguiendo con la trilogía de "Mighty Ducks", (Somos los mejores). Mientras interpretaba a Charlie, el prodigio entrenador de hockey y la voz de la razón de su equipo, también apareció en "Andre, the Seal" y "Digger". En este final de siglo XX, Joshua apareció en "Cruel Intentions" (Crueles Intenciones) y "Urban Legend" (Leyenda Urbana) e hizo apariciones en "Apt Pupil" (Verano de Corrupción) y "Scream 2". Sus apariciones más destacables fueron en The Skulls (Sociedad Secreta) en el que fue protagonista, y en Gossip (Rumores que matan). A partir de este año 2000, vemos un cambio radical en los proyectos elegidos por Josh. The Safety of Objects y The Laramie Project (HBO- tv), dos proyectos independientes en los que trabaja con actores de lo más alto nivel. Ocean's Eleven (2000), en la que actúa como él mismo, tal y como dice su madre se tiene que empezar con pequeños papeles y aprovechar poder actuar junto actores de la talla de George Clooney y Brad Pitt. Y con todo esto nos centramos en el hecho de que, según su madre, no le ofrecerán grandes papeles de protagonista buenos enseguida, sino que ahora tiene que coger papeles de secundario o no protagonistas que le permitan aprender más y coger experiencia así como demostrar todo lo que vale, y esperar a que llegue la gran oportunidad. No perderse ni encasillarse con películas dirigidas a adolescentes. Así tanto The Safety of Objects (2001) y The Laramie Project (2001), son películas con presupuestos no altos, independientes, con un gran interés para dibujar el sentido de la vida, películas que intentan explicar algo más, en las cuales no vemos solo un gran interés comercial por encima de todo, sino que se aleja de ello, con pretensión en el fondo en ello claro, con temas como la superación personal de un pueblo delante un fascista asesinato o la vida de diferentes familias, y lo que comporta vivir alrededor de este ambiente familiar real. Y Love Your Work (2003) (y quizá The Pay-back allstar revue) representa la primera consecuencia de esta inteligente y interesante carrera que está eligiendo Josh. Actualmente el proyecto más importante en el que está inmerso es la serie de la Fox "Fringe", donde juega el papel de Peter Bishop. Como todos los miembros de Dawson's Creek, Joshua y su perro vivieron en Wilmington mucho tiempo, Carolina del Norte, pero aún llama hogar a Vancouver. En las primeras temporadas vivió con su compañero James Van Der Beek (Dawson). Reciente Filmografía Premios Satellite AwardsSatellite Awards Enlaces externos * Joshua Jackson Network * Joshua Jackson Online Categoría:Elenco